Saints In The Morning
by Tayy.Babe
Summary: Boss knows he'll have no problem eradicating the Syndicate from Steelport. But will it get more complicated when he can't get his mind off a certain girl? Especially when she's fighting for the wrong side? SR3, my way. MC/Viola. R&R please!
1. Clubbin'

" Boss, we got all night. Why we going home now?" Pierce slurred from the passenger's seat of Donny's car.

They'd just gotten back from one of the bars in Stillwater. They'd both been drinking but Pierce went a little over board. He would've kept his boy around, but Pierce was starting to cause a lot more bad than good and pissin' off basically everyone he came across.

" Because you're ruinin' my flow, bro." Donovan said, chuckling slightly, " I can't do my thing with you throwing drinks on every fucker that walks in."

" Mannn, he was askin' for it. He was talking about my hat."

" Pierce."

" What?"

" Listen to yourself." Donovan shook his head, " You're hat. You give 'em the finger then you go about your business." he advised. " I'm takin' you home, and we'll talk about the Steelport heist tomorrow." he said.

He pulled up to Pierce's crib and stopped. Pierce just sat there, determined not to move, but Donovan shoved him. " Come on I got shit to do!" he exclaimed.

" Fine, fine." Pierce mumbled and got out of the car. He shut the door and crossed his arms like a child not being able to have his way.

" You'll get over it!" Donovan said as he pulled off of the lot.

He sped onto the highway, trying to think of where to go. It was only 12, and most of the clubs around here were dead lately, as fucked up as that sounded.

He merged into the right lane of the highway. If he kept straight for a while, he could get to the outskirts of Steelport and he'd heard, from his various sources, that the clubs around there were always bumpin'. And without Pierce, he might even get some ass.

Donovan needed a good night out. What with all the Saint's business lately, he hadn't really gotten a chance to completely relax, to completely chill out and just…party. This was the perfect nice to do so.

Donovan cruised through and his eyes caught on some bright lights. Getting closer, those lights were accompanied by extremely loud music, and he knew that that was the place to be that night.

He pulled into the parking lot, and parked into the closest spot to the door. Hopping out, he shut the door to his Torch, and brushed off his black blazer and purple shirt he wore underneath. He pressed the rubbed button on his car keys, and it locked with a loud beep.

The sound attracted the attention of all the rejects who waited outside of the club, and he flashed them a bright grin as he walked past all of them and to the body guard who stood in front of the door.

" You have name on list?" Said the large man with a rather heavy Russian accent.

" No, I don't." Donovan admitted, but wasn't phased even a bit.

" Then no entry." Said the Russian brute, his eyes narrowed.

Donovan smirked as he reached into his back pocket, getting out a hundred dollar bill. He didn't feel like emptying out his entire wallet at one place, especially outside the club when he could be using it inside.

" Will this change your mind?" He asked, slipping the bill into his pocket.

" Ah, seems like I missed it, sir." He said, suddenly speaking correctly, and Donovan nodded, satisfied, as the brute stepped aside.

" Thanks bud." Donovan said, tapping the man on his shoulder

The dull beat of the base increased ten fold as he entered. He looked around at the people enjoying themselves. The enjoyment varied. There were guys over in one corner, watching the highly paid strippers leaving barely anything to the imagination. And then there was everyone else, grinding against each other on the clubs dance floor.

" Pierce would kill me if he ever found out about this." Donovan chuckled to himself as he crossed his arms over each other, looking between the two spots. It was a tough decision. So he decided to take both.

Saving the best for last, he wasted no time going to the dance floor. He spied a decent looking woman. Long blonde hair dangling down her back, in a dark blue, shiny, short dress dancing with some guy who didn't look old enough to get into Toys R Us. He slickly merged his way in, getting in between the two. She obviously noticed the change and looked back at him. Her expression changed from a mix of shock and irritation to gratitude.

" Hey." She smiled, pushing up against him. He simply smirked.

Not to bad. Not too bad at all.

But what was bad was that by the end of the song, he'd gotten bored. Her hip movements were rough jagged, and he'd found himself looking for another girl worth his time.

He'd spotted her quickly, walking away from the bar to the other side of the room with a glass full of an unknown green liquid in her dainty hands. She wore a tight black sweater, a tight leather skirt, and high heeled leather boots. Her jet black hair was in a high ponytail and she wore white rimmed sunglasses upon her head, though it was night time and she was inside.

" 'Scuse me." He said to the blonde, and he drifted over to her, trying to keep his eyes on the dark-haired woman and not lose her in the crowd. Donovan was a sucker for attractive women, that everyone knew, and he'd be damned if he didn't even get to talk to the girl.

He bumped into someone he couldn't see, because of a obvious height difference, and instead of apologizing he rudely brushed him aside.

" Well excuse the fuck outta me!" Said the shorter man. Looking down, Donovan realized it was the same man he'd robbed the broken blonde gyrator from. He noticed that he was wearing a glowing jacket, had a fading blue shade of lipstick on, and was that eyeliner?

" Watch where you're going next time kid." Donovan said as he continued walking and looked up, trying to find the woman again, but he lost her. " Son of a bitch."

" Looking for someone?" Came a voice from behind him and Donovan turned around.

" I was actually." Donovan answered, and not so discreetly studied her again. She was even hotter up close. " Looks a lot like you. Maybe a little hotter."

She laughed at his small joke and he smiled, " I doubt that there's anyone here who could match up." she smirked, and glanced around to emphasize her point.

Donovan looked around the club once more, " You might be right." he said. He didn't mind her arrogance, hell, sometimes he was way more arrogant than that. " Besides me of course. I think I could match up." he smirked.

She tilted her head to the side, and put her hands on her hips. " Maybe." she chuckled. " You from around here?"

" Nah." Donovan shook his head, " Is it that noticeable?"

She nodded, " It is actually." she confirmed, " But I guess it's not that bad of a thing. I, for one, am getting a little tired of the norm." she said, taking a step closer to him, she was now only a few inches away. And damn, she smelled good. Was that vanilla?

" Guess I showed up at the right time then, eh?" He asked as he dared to wrap a hand around her waist.

She looked down at his hand, raised her eyebrows and smirked, " Guess you did."

_Pant_, _Clank_, _Pant, boom. _

Donovan jumped only slightly when a phone slammed against the wall. He didn't mean to throw it that hard. He was too caught up in the moment. And what an amazing moment it was.

He'd said earlier that he might get some ass. And dear god _above_ was he getting some _ass_.

As soon as he and the dark-haired chick had finished speaking about the norm, the conversation quickly went into the gutter, exactly where Donovan had wanted it to go. Now they were in the owner's office, on top of his desk, doing the damn thing like there was no tomorrow.

He thrusted his hips just a few more times, and quickly reached his climax. He pulled out and moved from in front of the girl he still didn't know the name of, and went to pick up the picture frames, writing utensils, and other businessy things they'd brushed off the guys desk. Putting the last picture frame up, something caught his eye and he laughed as heartedly as he could manage. He was admittedly tired from the exertion. That was different.

" You're telling me that that blue lipsticked toddler owns this place?" He said, and turned to the girl, who was fastening the zipper on the side of her leather skirt.

" Matt Miller." She nodded. Well damn. If he'd known it was his, he wouldn't have cleaned up.

The door flew open " I am _not_ a toddler!" said Matt. He stomped his foot, only proving Donovan's point.

" Alright, short stuff. Whatever you say." Donovan said, rolling his eyes.

Matt glared at him, and his face turned red. He looked around the room and sniffed a few times, and, he didn't know it was possible, but, his face became even redder.

" You two fucked in my office!" Matt yelled, " Viola!"

"Oh, Viola?" Donovan said aloud. That was her name? Well, that was... " Hot."

Viola smirked at Donovan and looked back at Matt, " Sorry, got caught up in the moment." she said, walking towards the door, and not sounding the least bit sorry. " Don't worry, we didn't get _too_ crazy." she said, and Donovan grinned.

He walked with her out the door. They neared the bar, and suddenly there was a loud bang. Pieces of glass rushed towards him, and he turned around, a scowl across his face. Matt stood there, a smoking gun in his hand. " Don't _fuck_ in my office!"

Donovan glared at him, and knew it wouldn't be too wise to encourage the boy, but couldn't help the sarcastic remark that left his mouth, " Is Matty jealous cause he can't get any ass in his own office?"

" Ooo, burned." Viola chuckled. Her hand snapped out, and ducked the two down as Matt pulled the trigger again. " Well, time for you to go." she said quickly and Donovan nodded in agreement. He had his pistol in his boots, but still didn't feel like getting into a gunfight.

Donovan ran outside to his car, followed by Viola. He jumped in his car, and started it before rolling his window down. He dug into his pocket and handed Viola a small piece of paper.

" Call me when you get tired of the norm again." He smirked. He backed out of his parking spot and sped off towards the highway before Matt's goons even got a chance to step out of the door.

"Whata fucking night." Pun completely intended.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Don't get me wrong, I throughoughly enjoyed SR3, all 12 hours of it, but I know I wasn't the only one left...unsatisfied. There were somethings I liked and some things I really didn't like. So writing a Fanfiction is the absolute best way to put what I do like in the mix. This is Saints Row: The Third _my_ way, with a little romance thrown in the mix.

So stay tuned, you're in for a wild ride!

Leave a review if you liked it!

-Taylor(:


	2. Booty Call

4 DAYS LATER…

" Okay, so we should—" Shaundi began, but was cut off by a rather large moan coming from one of the three 'classy' women Gat, Pierce and Donovan had invited over on their drive over to Shaundi's. She hadn't been to happy about it, but dealt. Now it seemed to Donovan that she was getting a bit annoyed.

The brunette looked over her shoulder at Shaundi innocently, " Sorry." and then went in to kiss Pierce's neck.

" Whatever." Shaundi rolled her eyes and looked back at the boys. She tried to ignore the fact that everyone had a girl straddling them. She knew she didn't know how the hell she was going to get their attention. " As I was saying.. We need…Gat! Come on! Open your eyes and _pay attention_."

Gat's head was laid back against the edge of the back of the couch, and one eye snapped open, " Oh, were you talking?"

If this situation had been an old cartoon, Shaundi's ears would've been spurting out steam.

Shaundi jumped up out of her seat, " Out! All of you bitches, get out of my apartment!" she yelled, pointing a finger to the door.

When no one moved a muscle, Shaundi reached to the small table next to her chair, and picked up her gun. She shot the ceiling and the sound bounced off all of the walls, making the shot seem much louder than normal.

" OUT!" Shaundi screamed.

The three girls jumped off the men, and ran out, not even getting the chance to put back on anything clothing they'd previously discarded.

Donovan sighed, and put back on his black wife-beater. " What the fuck was that, Shaundi?" he said. He was actually enjoying it, and she couldn't say he wasn't listening at all. He'd heard the yelling clearly at least…

" What the fuck was that?" She repeated and aimed the gun at him, he lifted his hands up in front of him, trying to signal for her to put down the fucking gun. " That was me trying to get your damn attention!"

" Well, now we're fuckin' listening." Gat said and zipped up his jeans. " Make it quick before they get too far away." he said looking towards the door and then back at Shaundi.

" No ones leaving until we seriously plan this heist out. It's tomorrow guys." Shaundi said as she put down the gun, and returned her jumpy ass to her seat.

" Are you fucking high?" Donovan asked, " When have we ever needed to 'seriously plan' anything out? We go in there and shoot some motherfuckers up. We take the fuckin' vault and we bounce with the cash. End of story."

" Well, normally it would, but we're not taking Pierce…" She held up a finger to silence him before he started running his mouth, " And that actor, Josh Birk, is tagging along."

Donovan raised an eyebrow high, " Why are we bringing the star of the shittiest show I have _ever_ seen, to rob a fucking bank, Shaundi?" he groaned.

She shrugged, " Well if we want the movie to be accurate.." she shrugged.

" My thing is, I can't go. Why the fuck does Birk get to go and not me?" Pierce said with his usual whine. He crossed his arms like a spoiled child.

" You're our ride home." Gat assumed. He looked at Shaundi for confirmation and she nodded.

" I'm always the fuckin' ride with ya'll. Ya'll notice that?" Pierce said.

" Yeah, well you're good at it." Donovan said, " Take it as a compliment."

" I don't like Birk coming though Shaundi." Gat said, " All he'll do is get in our way."

" Look, we don't gotta make it this damn complicated." Donovan sighed, " We bust in with our fuckin' Teks, tell everyone to sit down and shut the fuck up, and blow the fucking vault out the buildin'. Pierce'll bring the 'copter, attach it to the vault, and we go."

Shaundi shook her head and opened her mouth to object, but a vibration and the sound of a hip-hop beat interrupted her. Donovan held up a finger, and took the phone out of his pocket. He looked at his collar ID and didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway. " Ayyo."

" I'm tired of the norm." Said a voice, he knew that voice. " Come meet me."

Donovan laughed. Well, she sure got straight to the point. " Right now?"

" Right now."

" When and where, baby girl?" Donovan asked, and noticed movement in the room. He looked at his friend's faces. All their eyebrows were raised. But he wasn't that surprised he knew why.

Any nickname he gave or called someone was significant. It told their relevance or standing. They knew what 'Baby girl' meant: Donovan was interested.

" Downtown Steelport, at Safeword. I'll text you directions if you need them." Viola replied, her voice low in inviting. Donovan practically shivered.

" Right, well I'm on my way."

" Don't keep me waiting." Viola said, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

Donovan chuckled and smirked, " Wouldn't want to." he said and then hung up the phone. He put it back in his jeans pocket and feeling eyes on him, looked back at his friends. They were all staring at him, looking stupid. " You know, my ma always told me that starin' was rude."

" And my momma told me to stare if ya wanna fuckin' stare." Pierce retorted.

" Who're you talking to?" Gat asked him, sitting up and resting his elbows on his knees.

"This chick I met at the club a few days ago." Donovan answered.

" A few days ago? As in when you dropped me off, a few days ago?" Pierce asked.

" Yeup.." Donovan answered honestly.

" What the hell man?"

" I told you you were being sloppy." Donovan said, " And, if you were there I probably would've been so busy takin' care of you that I wouldn't've gotten to tap that." he smirked. And it was true. Like he'd said, Pierce was a sloppy drunk, and he would've totally killed Donovan's game. Don would've been pretty pissed about that.

Pierce then laughed, " Well I can't hate then, can I?"

" She really asked you on a second…date?" Shaundi said. Could she even really call it a date though? It was more like a booty call.

Donovan smiled, " Yeah. I have that effect on women." he said. He grabbed his keys and headed for the door. As soon as he walked out, he heard Gat's voice.

" He's not lying though." Gat said, " You did fall for that 'effect' just two months ago, didn't you Shaundi?"

There was a long paused before Shaundi replied, " Shut the hell up."

**_S/R_**

After receiving the text with the address, Donovan plugged it into his GPS, and rode all the way down the Steelport. The place was new to him and he'd never stepped foot into it before. Not alot of people seemed to recognize that he was a Saint here. It was sort of a good thing, he'd get less attention when he decided to cruise around the city, _but_ it also meant that their publicity guy wasn't doing too hot of a job.

Music, the ultimate sign of a club nearby, reached his ears. He drove up the street he was on and stopped in front of a large brick building with red lights beamed onto the sides. There was a curved driveway behind two arches, and people wearing the craziest shit were coming in and out.

" I've never seen so much leather in my life." Donovan said to himself as he sat back and waited for her to come out. He picked up his phone and texted her to tell her he was here. " I seriously hope she's not into this gimp shit." he sighed, looking at another leather clad figure walk past his car and through the doors.

" Hey baby, what you waiting outside for?" Said a voice. He turned and saw yet another girl in leather. She leaned onto the edge of his car where his window was. He involuntarily jumped back.

" Uhh, I'm…I uh, I..." Donovan said, at a loss for words. His face twisted into a rather disgusted expression.

" C'mon, come with me inside." She smiled, but she wasn't attractive at all, so it looked more like a scowl.

" Back off." Viola said. It was odd to him that sometimes her way of speaking made it sound like she was somewhat bored with life period, but he kind of liked it. She was wearing just about the same type of clothing she was in when he saw her last, with the exception of leather pants instead of a skirt. Huh, she liked leather too. He tilted his head a little to look at her backside.

Daaaaaaaaamn that ass!

" He's mine." she said, more assertively.

Donovan's eyes drifted back from her to the girl and nodded to her firmly, his nod saying, _Damn right!_

Leather girl lifted up her hands defensively and took a few steps back before turning around and going into the place.

Viola smiled, satisfied, and walked to the other side of Donovan's pimped out Torch convertible. When that sexy ass of hers hit the seat, he spoke, " So I'm yours now, huh?" Donovan laughed. Hey, it's not like he minded.

" You bet your ass you are." Viola replied. She sat back in her seat as Donovan drove off the lot. He was thankful when he was finally clear of the Gimps. He wasn't bashing their interests, some of their shit was hot, but the outfits, and the desire to be hit, nahh, not really good with him.

Viola looked over at him, " So you're not really into kink, huh?" she asked, as if reading his thoughts.

" Nah. Not really my thing." Donovan replied honestly. He looked over at her and by her slightly disappointed expression, he could tell it wasn't exactly the answer he wanted to hear.

" That's unfortunate." Cause it was obviously hers. What a stupid thing to say. Good job, Donovan.

" So, where are we going?" Donovan asked. He tried to avoid the awkward silence. He always hated that..especially during booty calls.

" Drive further into the city, we can go to my penthouse." Viola answered. She got straight to the point now didn't she? Oh well, he wasn't complaining. After all, she didn't call to ask him on a date or anything.

At that thought he found himself actually liking that idea. He quickly mentally scolded himself for it. It wasn't a good thing to want more with your fuck buddy. No one knew, but that'd happened between him and Shaundi…fortunately that was a lucky case; they were still good friends. Yeah, he'd slipped a few months ago when they fucked during a stake-out, but he'd tried not to engage after that, in fear of the usual 'fall for your fuck buddy situation'.

" Sounds good." Donovan said, and continued to follow her directions.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Okay, well I'm stopping here for now. I wanted to get a chapter out today, so here you go(: There will probably be another one tomorrow, seeing as this was supposed to be longer, but it was probably going to be _too_ long, and I know you don't want a 5,000 word chapter haha.

Keep reviewing! And tell me what you thought about this chapter! I wanna know what you liked, didn't like, what you think I should improve on, etc.

Thanks for reading!

-Taylor.(:


	3. GodFuckingDamnit

They hadn't even made it to the end of the elevator ride before they attacked each other. As soon as those elevator doors closed, Viola was against the wall and Donovan was on top of her, his lips on hers. Until his lips touched hers he hadn't realized how much his missed the taste of her.

He reviewed his thoughts.

It was okay, right? Missing her lips? Did that count as getting attached?

Nahh.

Viola's arms snaked around his waist and lowered to his hips and pulled him closer to her. His closer proximity earned a moan from her, and his lower body rose in temperature in approval. Feeling him almost immediately through his jeans, she smiled into the kiss, and pulled away.

" Guess you missed me more than I thought, hm?" She smirked, and he smiled and pushed against her more.

" Guess I did." Donovan said, and meant it. He kissed her on the lips again, but slowly moved from her lips to her jaw and to her neck, all the while her hands moving slowly up and down.

With all the panting and moaning, neither of them had even heard the woosh of the elevator door.

" _Oh dear_."

Keeping his head nuzzled in her neck, he felt Viola's head look up at what he assumed was an elderly lady. Donovan laughed a bit just thinking of the woman's face. It must've been terribly awkward to step in on two people all engaged like that…especially when they didn't even move noticing you were now there.

Deciding it was a little bogus, he gave her neck a little peck and flipped the script, so instead of them posted up, her back was against him, and he was leaning on the elevator wall.

" Hi, Mrs. King." Viola said, smiling slightly and nudging Donovan a bit with her elbow as he began to laugh again, he coughed to hide it. And it got even harder seeing the lady's horrified expression.

" Err, hello…Viola." Mrs. King said and rushed into the elevator. She quickly pressed her floors button, pushing it so hard and so many times that she practically broke her little finger. Her face facing the opposite way, you could tell it was taking her a lot of effort not to turn around.

The ride now seemed to be taking longer than usual, and he felt that his lips had been detached from her for entirely too long.

He put his head over her right shoulder, and kissed it gently again," How's..how's Mr.." his hands wrapping around her waist and slipped just below the band on tight leather pants. He physically shivered with anticipation, " King." she finished with a sigh.

" He's fine," Mrs. King quickly answered. She looked back to nod graciously, but seeing the scene, the horrified expression returned to her face. " Thank you for asking." she said so quietly that Donovan almost couldn't even hear her. As soon as the elevator beeped, Mrs. King zoomed out of the metal contraption, faster than he'd seen any old lady move without a motor chair.

_Mr and Mrs. King must not be getting' it enough. _Donovan thought as the doors slid shut.

" Awkwarrd." Donovan sang and Viola smirked.

" Way to scare the shit out of her." Viola quipped rudely, but he noticed the edges of her mouth quirk up.

" Like you care." Donovan replied and she shrugged. He shook his head and chuckled again, and at that moment the elevator door opened. Still attached at the back, they walked forward, out of the elevator, and into her large penthouse.

" Well damn." It was bigger than his. And the _color_. It almost blinded him! What the fuck was with all the red and pink! Too much, tooo fuckin' much. " I won't have a problem guessing what your favorite color is." he said, looking around once more.

There was a small bar, way in the middle of the room, stocked with drinks. There was a pink light behind it, lighting up the bottles, making it seem like a high class club. There were couches scattered around the room, two large plasmas, and a few sitting chairs surrounding it. All of the furniture was the same shade.

Maybe he'd have to take her to his place sometime. Purple was of course a much better color.

Of course it seemed like the place was too large for just her. Maybe she shared it with someone? Undoubtedly a girl. Who else could handle so much of the same damn color?

She turned around, his hands subsequently moving to touch the skin of her backside, and he closed his eyes once more, trying to control himself.

" Not much longer." She said, we just have to get upstairs, she said pointing up. She moved away from him, and snatched his cap from the top of his head, revealing his dyed dark blonde hair. Her edges of her lips went up just a bit, as she turned around and walked up the stairs, making a show of moving her hips seductively. She was obviously trying to get him riled up.

He couldn't say he didn't work.

He walked up the curved stairway after her, but as he got to the end, couldn't find her. " Vioolaaa?" he called. Not seeing her. He pouted slightly, " C'mon baby girl." he added, looking down the empty hallway. There were two doors on the right side, and one on the left, the same color as the rest of the place. He picked the right side, thinking that the most doors meant the bedroom, and went to the first one. He walked in and saw a single bed, with red sheets. He walked towards the bed and right behind the headboard, there were more ceiling-to-floor windows, giving a spectacular view.

He looked around, there was no significant décor telling anything about the owner, but he did see his number on the nightstand beside the bed. He remembered that on it, he'd just wrote Boss. He didn't really like anyone knowing his name and he found himself hoping that that would suffice.

Suddenly the door went shut, and he glanced over his shoulder. There stood Viola with her hair down, his hat on and nothing else besides her black bra and thong. If he didn't have a fear of looking like a complete and utter idiot, his mouth would've fell open.

He turned completely around as she drifted slowly towards him and titlted her head to the side, " Were you getting a little frustrated?" she asked with a small smile.

" A little bit, yeah." He answered. He looked her up and down once more, his blue eyes lingering on every body part, longer than normal. Finally they returned to her face, " Not so much anymore though."

She chuckled and pushed him down onto the bed, and he fell back, not objecting. She got on top of him, straddled his hips. Leaning down, she kissed his lips intimately, and for a second, just a second, it felt like more than it really was. It felt like more than a fuck-buddy kiss. It seemed that she'd realized it too, and held back.

Ignoring the brief moment of awkwardness, he lifted his torso up, stopped kissing her to take off his black wife-beater. Her hands found themselves on his chest, then his abs, touching every muscle every ridge, and sending crazy sensations throughout Donovan's entire body.

He sure as hell didn't remember all this last time. Of course, he was pretty buzzed. Meaning he was probably pretty awkward. Of course, it couldn't have been that bad, she'd invited him back hadn't she?

He'd have to stop thinking so damn hard. He was turning into a fucking wuss.

He gasped in surprise as he felt a warm sensation below. He quickly realized it was her hand unbuckling his pants and the clinging of the buckle on his belt confirmed it. Above the buckle he swore he'd heard the whipping of helicopter blades, but maybe he was hallucinating because of how fast his heart was pumping. And damn was it pumping fast. He sure didn't remember this with shaundi or any other girl he'd ever been with for that matter. He'd picked a good fuck-buddy. Good job, Donovan. For real this time.

Donovan groaned out as the skin of her hand touched his equipment, and she moaned into his mouth. Then he decided he wanted to be on top.

He flipped them over, his hand briefly moving to her hand that she had him in, keeping it there. He detached his lips briefly to take a breath, it was difficult, what with the way she was fondling him though. He lifted his head up to slightly regain his composure, and that's when he saw it.

" Mother_fucker!" _He shouted suddenly.

It wasn't just his imagination. There was actually a real helicopter, coming toward the fucking window. There were guys in yellow jackets leaning out of the plane with ropes attached to them, looking like they were about ready to jump. Before Viola could ask questions, he took her hand out with a gasp, and moved out of the way.

Not even a second later, it was raining bullets. Donovan shielded Viola with his body. She was more vulnerable than he was, seeing as he had more clothes on.

He looked behind him and could see his shirt laying on the floor. He reached over and grabbed it and handed it to her. She would have to wear it. They needed to get out of here, and there wasn't enough time for her to find some clothes.

She looked at it skeptically, " Oh just put it on." he said rolling his eyes. She looked at it again before slipping it over her head. It was big on her, but it'd have to do. She hadn't removed her shoes, so they were good in that department.

The room went silent as the bullets stopped flying. The shooters must've had to reload. He took this opportunity to bounce. He stood up with her and reached into his boot to get his pistols.

Donovan took her hand and jogged towards the door, only sparing a second to take a look at their attackers. He squinted, he still didn't recognize them.

" Who the hell is shooting at you anyway?" He saw her look back before, coming through the door behind him.

" The Suns." Viola answered. They both heard a crash and involuntarily ducked. The 'Suns' must've gotten inside through the windows.

" Who the fuck are the Suns?" Donovan said as they ran down the stairs. He turned hearing the quick footsteps of the Suns foot soldiers, and spun. He jumped in front of Viola and shot one in the shoulder, and let off another shot, killing him. He pointed to the other, steadied his hand shot him in the head before he could shoot him first.

Viola huffed behind him, and held out her hand. She looked at the gun and then back at him. " What?" he asked.

" Give me the gun." Viola answered as if it was obvious.

He raised an eyebrow. He didn't know if he wanted to give it to her. He loved these pistols. It was the same pair he'd had for years, he'd upgraded and upgraded, and they were so unique now, that there were no others like it. He didn't want even one in the in the hands of someone else. And how the hell did she know how to work a gun?

" You know how to use one of these?" Donovan asked questiongly and her eyes narrowed.

" You'd be surprised." She answered. " Now give me the goddamn gun, Boss." And he sighed. The first time she'd really adressed him, and it wasn't even his real name. Maybe he would tell her, sometime soon.

Glancing over his shoulder and shooting yet another attacker in the face, he handed it to her.

" Quickest way out of here?" Donovan asked as they proceeded down stairs.

" Helipad." Viola answered, and signaled for him to follow her. She ran quickly, and he started to wonder how the _hell_ she could go that fast with those fucking heels on.

" Why am I not surprised." Donovan said to himself.

He nodded and followed her to the elevator, only to find that there were a few other Suns blocking the doorway. How they got there before them, he'd never know.

As he lifted his single pistol to rid them, Viola did the same. Her hand moved so quick he barely even saw her pull the trigger. All 4 Suns laid dead and bleeding on the ground.

" Well damn." Donovan said, amazed. Could she get _any_ hotter?

" I said you'd be surprised." Viola said and jogged into the elevator, Donovan behind her. Viola clicked the close button. Her finger lowered to the bottom row of buttons as the silver doors closed, and there was a small black box latched onto the buttons wall. She clicked it, and under the box was another button with a picture of a helicopter. She pressed it and the elevator quickly went up another floor.

There was a top quality Vulture resting ontop of the cement pad. They ran to it.

" You drive, I'll shoot." Donovan suggested and she nodded, tossing him his gun. He got shotgun, and put his hands on the triggers for both the rockets and the machine gun. She settled in, put on her belt and they lifted off, being tailed quickly but the Sun's bright yellow helicopters. What an _ugly_ color.

" So you never answered my question." he said to her as he aimed for one of the Sun's blade motors.

" They're a gang." She answered, swerving around a skyscraper, he slid a little to the side, and missed the shot.

" And _why_ exactly are they after you?" He asked, because he knew they sure as hell weren't after him. How could you be after a gang you didn't know about?

" Well because I'm a rival of theirs." Viola answered simply, as if it was obvious. Glancing over and seeing Donovan's dumbfounded expression, she continued, " I'm a lieutenant of the Syndicate...the Morningstar...Biggest gang in Steelport...?" she sighed seeing no realization coming to his face," You've never heard of us?"

" Nope." Donovan answered honestly. Seems that their publicity guy wasn't doing to hot of a job either. He chuckled lightly at the realization. He coughed to cover it up, there was no time for laughing here, and continued, " So, if you're the biggest gang, why just come after you?"

" Well, I'm sort of important." Viola said, an eyebrow raised. " They kill me, and it'll make a big dent in the Syndicate. The Suns are dying out; I guess this was there last attempt."

" Win or die trying kind of thing?" Donovan assumed, he turned his attention back to the people pursuing them and targeted the driver's window. He shot at it, ten shots, and the glass broke, 11 and a bullet went sailing through the air and docked inside of the fucker's head.

" Exactly." She nodded.

_Sometime later..._

It seemed that everything was doing good and well. Steelport had experienced some…well a lot of falling debris, but hey the two of them weren't dead.

Donovan smiled, not seeing any more helicopters in the air. They'd made it. Gooo teamwork!" I smell victo—" and then he actually sniffed. Sure as hell wasn't victory he was smelling. " Smoke." he said. He looked out of the window and angled his head up. The fucking helicopter was on fire.

God-_fucking_-damnit!

" Parachutes?" He asked, turning the Viola. She pointed behind her and returned her hand quickly to the handle as she now struggled with the steering. The helicopter was beginning to spin.

" Shit!" She yelled in frustration.

Donovan looked back at exactly where'd she'd pointed and sighed. There was only one. " We're gonna have to share, baby girl." he told her. He grabbed the chute and latched it on to his back.

For now, cruise control would work, but they would still need to work quickly. As soon as she let go of the stick, the copter would spiral down.

She nodded and unlocked the buckle. Donovan opened the window and prepared to jump out. His arms opened wide, waiting for her to come into them. She took a breath in and launched forward. He held her close, her back to him, and launched himself out. He wasn't too scared, and he could tell she wasn't either. She must've jump out of a plane/helicopter before…or done something riskier.

He leaned forward with her, making them zoom down through the air ten times faster, and he realized how much he missed the adrenaline rush of going through the air. He didn't do it often, in fear of well…dying. But it was fun.

He leaned down in her ear. " We should land in the water, over there." she pointed and he nodded.

" You got it." He said. He let up a bit, to make them go a bit soldier and held her tightly with his right arm as he reached behind him and pulled the strap.

They lurched back lightly as the chute flew out, but sailed smoothly, making a quiet entrance into the water. They both sighed, relieved, and he swam over, ready to kiss her, but then the sound of motors rang in his ears. He looked up from her, only to find the two of them surrounded by yellow motorboats.

He heard a trigger being pulled, and felt bolts of electricity surge through his body. With the last of his consciousness, he yelled.

" FUCK!"

Then it all went black.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, there you go!(: Hope you liked it! Leave a **REVIEW **if you did.  
>And if you'd like, tell me what you like, didn't like, OR want to see.<br>__As you can see, I'm doing a lot before the heist takes place, giving the two a little history. So stay tuned. The story will sort of sync up with the game soon!  
><em>

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Taylor(:_


	4. In The Closet

_VIOLA_

Surrounded by five water boats, and an unconscious Donovan, Viola could do nothing but hold her hands up and wait for her demise.

She'd thought that for sure they'd escaped. They'd been doing so _well._

Viola had been twisting and turning through the city, annoying the crap out of their pursuers. And Donovan? He'd been swatting those helicopters out of the sky like flies. He did it like it was the work he did on a usual basis.

And it still wasn't enough. Once they thought they were home free, they got slapped in the face.

" God damnit." Viola cursed and closer her eyes. She could feel the guns aimed at her and for the first time in a long time, she was actually scared.

She usually worked behind the scenes in the Morningstar. She'd gotten out obviously, which is how she knew how to work a gun so well, but she ran _everything_ other than that alongside her sister, Kiki. They did the banking, dealt with publicity and other things of the sort. She _had_ gone to Harvard, it wasn't like she was going to let all those years go to waste.

So you could imagine the surprise and fear she felt with all those men around her in charge of her sentence. And there was no Donovan to knock her out of the way. He was too busy floating, unconscious, beside her.

At the thought, she was scared for him too. She'd gotten him into this mess without even realizing it. Right in the middle of their private time, he'd been catapulted into danger. And the crazy thing was, he didn't even mind. He'd moved to defend her without a second thought.

How many guys that you just met and barely even knew did that?

Close to none, that's how many.

Really, though he looked tough, and obviously was, he was turning out to be a real sweet heart. But she'd make sure not to tell him she thought so, it would make her seem soft.

" If you're going to shoot me, just do it." She said firmly, but avoided contact with any of the assholes. She instead kept her eyes on the quiet Donovan. She felt kind of helpless now that he wasn't awake.

The ruffling of clothes was heard from above her, and then there was a scratching sound, like a walkie-talkie, " We got the girl. What do we do now boss? Over." Said a low voice, quite intimidating, but it didn't help her from feeling like punching him in the face.

" Bring her to base." Said another male voice from the other line. She recognized it immediately as the Suns leader, Garrett. She hated him. He was fat and ugly and just..bleh. He'd hit on her once, when the Syndicate was trying to negotiate with the Suns, trying to get them off their territory. It was the same day they'd refused, and the same day the war with the Suns started.

" And what about the male?" Said the unknown man.

" The male?" Garrett questioned.

" There's a guy with her; helped her escape." He answered.

" Bring him in too then. Any ally of hers is an enemy of mine."

" Roger."

Large hands grabbed her arms and heaved her up onto the back of one of the boats. Knowing it was dumb to struggle she didn't. The man who lifted her up, turned to lock handcuffs onto her. Once they were fastened, he turned back around.

Donovan was yanked up into another boat, and also handcuffed. She imagined that if he was conscious he probably would've given the crew a lot of shit, but he wasn't so they got off easy.

She was quiet as they boated to shore, and as she was shoved into a yellow van and shipped off to God knows where.

" God-fucking-damnit." She mumbled.

…

Viola sat in a dark room. She was angry at the fact that she didn't know exactly where she was, but it was better than being in the back of the van. Next to her was a still unconscious Donovan, as silent and still as a rock.

She stared into space shivering, cold and wet. She still only had on his wife-beater and cap and it was hardly enough to keep her warm.

She'd fallen asleep during the car ride after giving up in the van. She'd wanted to look through the windows to get a clue as to where they were headed. Any landmarks or street signs would've helped her greatly. But there were no windows, and the guards driving had made sure to block her view.

Still alive and breathing, she now knew that they didn't kill her strictly because they were trying to use her as leverage. The Suns had nothing left except their pride, and even that was slowly deteriorating. If they used her, Loren would try to negotiate something…or he'd kill Garrett.

She favored the latter.

She looked over at Donovan. He laid there on the rough carpeting of the closet, goosebumps appearing on his lightly tanned skin. Looking to his face, she noticed his lips were a darker shade of pink than usual, giving away his temperature from a glance. She scooted over next to him, and laid her head down on his muscled chest. It retained a bit a bit of warmth, enough to keep her from getting hypothermia, and she found herself comfortable quickly.

She looked to his face. His pretty aqua blue eyes were closed, and his short, dyed blonde hair was stuck to his face with water. She noticed that his roots were quite dark, the second hint that his hair wasn't naturally that color. The other hint was his other features. His eyebrows and beard, a Balbo cut, or a disconnected goatee (which he needed to manage, seeing as there was growing stubble along his jaw) were dark brown. She wondered why he even bothered to dye it if he wasn't going to dye the rest of the hair on his face.

But Christ was he attractive.

Laying there in silence, she wanted to hear his voice, that she found funny but attractive at the same time. He had the tone of a young black guy, and any other white kid would sound ridiculous, but somehow it fit him and somehow she liked it.

At the thought, her stomach felt funny. Butterflies. She almost didn't recognize the sensation; she hadn't felt it in a long time. Especially with a fuck-buddy. And that wasn't good. She'd had plenty of friends-with-benefits relationships that she'd kept strictly on a sex-and-go basis. She couldn't just toss the ultimate rule out the window now and hell she didn't even know his real name.(Boss? Boss couldn't be it. Unless his parents had purposely wanted to ridicule their son.)

But thinking longer about it, maybe she could. In the future, maybe she could with him.

And at that thought, she fell asleep.

**DONOVAN.**

Shit? Everyone knows what shit is. It comes out of your butt and it fucking stinks.

Well, that was exactly what Donovan felt like as he cracked open his eyes.

He didn't know where the fuck he was, or how he got there. Last thing he remembered was getting the shit shocked out of him after Viola and him landed in the water after jumping out of the helicopter.

Looking up at the ceiling gave him no clue, so he turned his gaze to the walls. Open shelves decked them. Ontop of the metal was various cleaning products both for the household and car maintenance. The room reeked of Pine-Sol. But the closer smell was vanilla.

He looked down at his chest and there was Viola, sleeping soundly like she didn't have a care in the world. Her features were calmed relaxed…comfortable. Her composure caused him to feel a little better, but he was still pissed off. Both at himself and the fact that they were in…wherever they were.

Some kind of defender he was. He let the Suns get the opportunity to knock him out; therefore leaving Viola unprotected. It wasn't in any way his fault, but he still felt guilty. It was a good thing that she'd been able to fend for herself, or that, apparently, the Suns didn't want to kill her. He would've felt terrible if the worst would've happened to her.

He attempted to reach up and touch her, but his movement was cut off by what felt like handcuffs. He looked at the rest of Viola's body that was off to the side, and she was handcuffed too.

Now he was even more pissed off.

" Fuuuck me." Donovan cursed, letting his head fall back on the floor.

" Already did." Said Viola, her voice quiet and hoarse from sleep.

He tilted his head up, and caught her green eyes in his, " And what a good time it was." he chuckled. What he remembered of it anyway. He looked around, and was still confused as to where they were. Nothing in the room gave him any clues, " You happen to know where the fuck we are?" he asked, a little irritation once again taking him over.

" Not for sure." Viola answered, shaking her head, "But I have a clue."

" And that is?"

" I think we're at the Suns' last stronghold." Viola answered. He felt her head turn to him, " The Syndicate has already destroyed every stronghold they have, but maybe there's one we didn't find."

" Awesome." He sighed. He was trapped and handcuffed in an unkown place, he'd managed to get electrocuted, and now he didn't know where to send for help. Wiggling his ears, he also realized he didn't have his phone. He mentally cursed before moving to check if he had his guns.

Nope, they were gone too. All that was there was an empty holder.

" Son of a bitch." He groaned. He looked down at Viola again and her cuffed hands. She didn't seem as…angry about it as he was, and remembering her interests he laughed, " So, this is the kind of shit you're into, huh?"

She then sat up, and stared at him, her eyebrows a bit narrowed, " Shut up."

Her angry expression made him chuckle, he wasn't intimidated like she obviously had wanted him to be. He wasn't one to get scared or intimidated easily or quickly, " No, it's sort of a good thing." he said, and looked back up at the ceiling as she fumbled with something. He didn't really care to pay attention to her actions though. " Means you know how to get out of 'em." Riight at the end of his quip, there was a little clipping sound, and the clank of metal on carpet.

Donovan sat up and looked at Viola again, handcuff-less. She wiggled her fingers in the air, " How'd you—?" He was cut of by a soft finger to his lips.

" Can't tell you that." Viola smirked. She was satisfied about getting Donovan back about his smart ass remark. He could tell, and he quickly wished he hadn't said that.

She stood up and reached for the door handle. She tried to twist it, but it wouldn't budge. Taking a step back, she tried to kick it, but nothing happened. There wasn't a crack in the wood in result of her blow, and the door lock didn't get any more loose. She put her hands on her hips and stared at the door, thinking.

" Uhm, it'd be nice if you could uncuff me?" Donovan suggested. She seemed to be totally ignoring the fact that he was sitting there, wrists sweating.

" No can do." She replied, sparing him a glance before turning back around. He could see her cheekbones rise a bit, and knew she was grinning at his predicament.

" Uncuff me." He said seriously, and to his annoyance she shook her head. Obviously she wasn't going to budge on that subject.

" I want to see how long you can last…" She said with a mischievous laugh, and he knew she was serious. It was a lost cause, so he readied himself to just give up.

He groaned as he rose to his feet, and walked over to her. It was a little difficult to keep standing without his arms to hold his balance, but he managed. He nodded for her to move aside, and she did, allowing him to step in front of the locked door. He took a deep breath in, lifted his leg, and then lunged it forward, knocking the door straight off it's hinges. He walked out of it and looked around.

Viola giggled behind him.

"… Plus it's hot."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Again, this chapter was meant to be a bit longer, but it would be entirely to long for my tastes. Anyway, I wanted to switch POVS, so we could go into the mind of Miss Viola DeWynter. I thought it'd be nice to mix it up.  
>The next chapter will be the last of BossxViola's history, and i'll start with my idea of the game.<em>

_Please leave a REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Also tell me if you like the POV switch or if you'd rather me stick to Donovan. All comments are greatly appreciated._

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Taylor_


	5. Batshit Crazy

_A/N: So I honestly don't know what took me so long to write this chapter. I had a case of writer's block, but I had gotten rid of it and then wrote my plans down. In my plan book i've gone as far as chapter 7, but idk why i haven't typed it out yet. I guess my mind was pretty jumbled er somethin'. I dunno. But anyways, sorry for the obnoxiously long wait, and thank you all for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. It's actually crazy how rapidly they've been coming it._

_This is the last chapter of the backstory, the next chapter is the heist. _

_ENJOY._

* * *

><p>Considering the condition of Donovan and Viola's 'holding cell' they weren't surprised to see the area outside of it.<p>

Upon exiting the cleaning closet, a huge sign hanging on the cement wall in front of them informed them of where exactly they were located. The sign contained three classic car tires, and surrounding them the six large letters said, " Rim Jobs."

" They picked Rim Jobs as a stronghold?" Donovan asked as he turned to Viola, who stood beside him, hips at her sides.

Viola nodded and her green eyes looked to him, " Mhmm. They used to own all the entire business here in Steelport. But, the Syndicate ended up taking every single one of them. It makes sense that their last stronghold happens to be the one place we missed." she sighed.

Looking at her, it seemed to him that she was making mental notes of the occurrence. Now that he knew she was the business woman of this 'Syndicate', he knew she was going to report whatever happened here back to base later. She was definitely all business

" Well, for a 'last stronghold'," Donovan began, as he made air quotes with both hands, which were still uncomfortable in the tight handcuffs, " it's pretty damn empty in here." To further make his point, he looked around at the dusty, empty, cement hallway the two gang bangers stood in. It was so empty in fact, that it felt as if there was a slight echo.

They turned left, seeing as a right turn down the hallway would've led them into a wall, and made their way forward, Viola's heels the only sound to be heard. The hallway was long and cold, and so far the place looked abandoned.

Upon the walls were boarded up windows, with spider webs hurdled in the corners, bullet holes of all sizes gave it slight decoration, and Donovan had seen at least one rodent with rotten food in it's mouth. " Agh, this is disgusting." Donovan said aloud. He wouldn't be surprised if this place was actually abandoned. Maybe the Suns left them there strictly to fuck with them. He decided to voice his opinion to the woman standing next to him.

" Maybe they left." Donovan said. He began walking again to get to the end of the hallway.

" Not likely." Viola said, rolling her eyes as if he should've known that. He just shrugged, he'd sort of expected that response from her.

They came across a fork in the road. He looked to the right side, blocked off again. His gaze then drifted to the left, and the color practically blinded him.

To the left at the end of the hallway, the walls were coated with bright yellow paint. There was a mural of a sun on the right, a pair of guns intersecting in the middle. The same mural was painted on the opposite side. It looked like the Suns had an artist on their hands.

As he studied it, he noticed two large male figures standing in front of a large metal door. Both of them wore the signature yellow jackets and caps he'd seen earlier that day. They were both fidgety, looking bored and sleepy. Their hands twitched at their sides, and he wondered if they were really cut out for the job if they couldn't even stay still.

He looked to Viola as she gestured to them in a 'I told you so' manner. Donovan looked back at them and shrugged. Even if there were people there, there were only two guys. What harm could they do?

He returned his gaze to the woman beside him and she started to raise her hands up and down, while making finger movements. His eyebrows raised to the top of his head in confusion. What the hell was she doing?

Suddenly getting the slightest clue, he spoke, " This is not the fucking military! I don't know your damn hand signals!" he exclaimed in a loud whisper. But the whisper was entirely to loud, and he could almost hear the necks of the guards turn to face them.

Bullets began to fly, as both of them rolled out of the way and backed against the wall they were beside.

" Nice going, idiot." Viola groaned.

" It's not my fault that you decided this is Black Ops alluva sudden." Donovan replied with just as much attitude as he received.

Viola began to reply but was interrupted by small pieces of concrete raining down on them after being involuntarily detached from the wall from the bullets. The two of them crouched and shut up, not having any other option at the moment. The guards had decided to go bat shit crazy with the guns.

After minutes, silence spread. The two of them stood up slowly, and figured the guards had had to reload.

Donovan could heard the squeak of the guards' sneakers getting nearer to their location, and Donovan prepared to pounce as soon as he was able to.

The opportunity struck quickly, and soon the man was in his direct line of sight. Acting quickly, Donovan raised his arms just above his head, and caught the man's head in the hole between each arm that was constrained by the metal handcuffs.

He head butted him, ignoring the shooting pain coming right after, twisted his body, and slammed the two of them to the ground.

The guy groaned, and Donovan knew he'd knocked him out. Right before the other guard could get his clip configured, Donovan dragged the guy behind the wall where Viola still stood. They both ducked again as the second man got his shit together, and the still silence was, once again, distinguished.

" So, I should leave all the work to you then.." Viola commented, he couldn't tell whether she was being sarcastic or not, but he chuckled lightly anyway.

Donovan couldn't say he was having too much fun. Yeah, it was one hell of an adventure. Running away, being tazered and then locked in a closet, but it wasn't really his cup of tea. Plus he had a head ache and he was still handcuffed.

..Speaking of handcuffed.

He scanned the floor for the gun the first guard must have dropped after Donovan knocked him out. He looked to the ground and there was the mini gun, chock full of bullets. He snatched it up and handed it to Viola. " Shoot the cuffs."

Viola frowned playfully, " You really don't like them?"

Donovan shook his head, " I honestly don't know how you can deal with 'em." he said. She gave him a look that said, 'We'll have to change that'.

He closed his eyes, and braced himself. He hoped that she still owned the same skill from yesterday and hand good precision because he really enjoyed owning hands.

She shot it, and with a _pang_, the metal split. He'd have to find keys later to unlock the individual cuffs, but at least he could spread his arms out now. " Thanks." he nodded to her. At that moment the second guy, who he'd totally forgot about stood in front of him.

Donovan didn't even get a chance to make eye contact with him before a bullet landed in his chest. He looked behind him at Viola, who grinned.

" I still haven't lost my talent." she said, " Just in case you were wondering."

Donovan laughed lightly and after Donovan grabbed the second man's gun, they took off towards the door at the end of the hallway.

Viola put her hand on the cold, steel handle and cracked the door open just a bit to glance in. Her eyebrows raised, much like his did earlier. " Well, this isn't going to be easy." she said. Donovan quickly moved beside her so he could look into the room.

She was right, it wasn't going to be easy.

The room was large. There were garage doors to the left, painted the same shad of yellow the rest of the damn place was, and along the other walls were tools and things especially for car repairs. Men, and women, stood and sat on and around tool boxes scattered around the room.

At least twenty people were in a circle, around a rather heavyset man. His hair was black and his sideburns were a light grey. Donovan assumed he was going for the 'old money' look, but failed at it. The bright yellow suit with black pinstripes and black shoes kind of ruined the entire thing.

He sat on top of an office desk, a beer in one hand and a cigarrette in the other.

" Garrett." Viola said to Donovan, informing him of the man who looked to be the boss of the Suns.

His stubby fingers clapped together as he tried to get the group's attention. The loud chit-chattering eased into silence, and his booming, smoker voice commenced, " Ladies and Gentlemen, step one, has been successfully completed. We've captured the Morningstar's lieutenant, and managed to get another hostage along the way."

" So now what do we do boss?" Said one of Garret's men, a tall, stick-thin Caucasian piped up.

" We wait." Garret answered before taking another sip from his bottle. " We've called Loren, and Loren will come running for his precious Viola." he said bitterly, as if her name retrieved bad memories. Donovan assumed they'd known each other before. " Then, that is when I will snap his little Belgian neck…and kill the broad."

Viola scoffed and rolled her green eyes beside him.

" So where's that random dude come in?" Said the same man from earlier. Garrett's brown eyes darted to him and he glared, obviously annoyed with his questions, but answered anyway.

" Well, he did assist the girl. We will probably just kill him with the rest." Garrett answered. A flash of light blinded Donovan temporarily, and he squeezed his eyes tight. He opened them to see just what was the cause of that light, and upon seeing the reason, his face turned red with anger.

On the table beside him laid his custom pistols he'd had taken from him when he was unconscious. Not really thinking, he kicked the door fully open, and all eyes were on him.

" I'm afraid ya won't get the chance," Donovan growled. His eyes went to his guns once again and he glared back at Garrett. " And I'm gonna need those back. Don't give 'em back, and I'll fuck all ya'll up."

A bullet flew past his ear, just barely missing him and he looked to his right. The skinny man from before looked at him, afraid. It wasn't the right time to be bold and he just fucked up his chance.

Raising the gun from his side, he landed an entire round into the man, and looked back at Garrett. " You think I'm playin'! ?" Donovan questioned loudly, now yelling.

Everyone looked at their dead comrade in astonishment, they obviously didn't see Donovan with the gun and they obviously didn't know he had the balls. Garrett's eyes narrowed, he was a man who didn't like to be embarrassed like that.

" Oh, shit." Viola groaned from behind him, obviously not approving of his behavior. He could understand that, but he was pissed. Nobody messed with his shit.

" Dispose of him and keep the girl alive!" Garrett barked. He was getting angry now that his plan wasn't working too well. " What are you waiting for! ?" He screamed when nobody moved.

Still nobody moved. Everybody was scared to…well, die, obviously.

Garrett audibly growled and jumped down off of the desk. He stretched behind him, grabbed Donovan's pistols, and started shooting.

They quickly ducked behind a rusty yellow tool box. The rest of the suns quickly followed their leader, and began to shoot in their direction.

" Any ideas?" Viola asked as she glanced over him.

" Go bat shit crazy with this trigger."

" Sounds good."

They both put their backs against the yellow tool box, guns at the ready. They mentally counted to three, before rising and shooting the men and women, closest to them.

Alone, they were good gunsmen. Together? Basically unstoppable. By the time they ducked back down, their clips empty, at least ten of Garret's guys were disposed of. Unfortunately though, they were now presented with a problem.

Empty clips, no refills, and ten more guys shooting at them. Donovan turned his head, scanning the floor for guns. There were many, but they weren't close enough to get without getting shot in the process. He scooted over to Viola's side to scan the floor near her, but still had no luck.

Donovan sighed, and said to himself, " Well, what the fuck are we supposed to do n—"

He was cut off by the sound of breaking windows. Glass shattered, making more noise as they hit the floor, and Donovan and Viola's heads popped up quickly to see what the commotion was.

Donny looked to the windows, and men and women in black and red jackets and sunglasses swung into the Rim Jobs through them. They were matching. The guys wore black suits, their vests and ties bloodred, and the girls wore black overcoats, unbuttoned and open, with red lingerie. It was obvious that they were part of a gang, and it was just their luck. Now they had two gangs to deal with.

Donny looked over to Viola, wanting her take on this, but a smug, satisfied smile rested on her face. " It's about time." she said, she met Donny's eyes, and seeing him confused again, answered his unspoken question, " They're my guys. The Morning Star."

Oh, well thank god. He wouldn't have to worry about more people then.

The men and women who'd entered through the windows each had a sun by the neck. The Sun's looked like they were about to pee themselves, especially Garrett, who'd backed up against the wall, shaking like a mad man.

In unison, the Morning Star members who had hostages, snapped their necks, the crack of broken bones rung out through the establishment, and it kind of made Donovan shiver. Garrett whimpered at the sight of the last of his men being killed. The Morning Star pointed all their guns at him, but did not shoot, and Donny wondered what the hell was taking them so long.

Suddenly, the garage door raised, and an older man, with grey hair, brown eyebrows and a slender build stood there, flanked by two male Morning Star men. He wore a suit, with the same colors as the rest, but it looked more expensive, more fancy. Around his neck was a red scarf, and a cigarette hung out of his mouth.

" My Boss. Loren." Viola said to Donny, yet again answering his unasked question.

Loren strolled in slowly, his walk signaling his significance. He walked with a certain swagger, like he knew he was the shit. And hell, maybe he was.

After quite a bit, he was standing in front of the fat, shown out leader, and Garrett looked like he was ready to piss his pants. Loren stared the man down, before taking a drag from his cigarette. He lowered his arm to his side, cigarette in between his fingers, and blew the smoke in Garrett's face.

" You are truly an idiot to think that you can threaten me." Said Loren. He sounded foreign, maybe French? It added to his swag.

Viola grabbed Donovan's arm, and lifted him up. She gave him a look of reassurance. They were safe now, surrounded by her guys.

" And since you think it is a good idea to do so, I will show you what—" Loren noticed both Viola and Donovan in his peripheral vision. His expression softened at the sight of his lieutenant, but returned to it's carefree, firm look as he looked at Donvan. He then scanned the bodies nearest to them, and raised a manicured brow.

" You killed them?" Loren asked Donovan.

" I did." Donovan answered. He wasn't sure if Loren was trying to intimidate him with that look, but it didn't phase him. He briefly looked at Viola. " With Viola's help of course."

" You put her in danger." Loren said harshly, and Viola rolled her eyes.

" I can watch out for myself Loren." Viola said, matter of factly. She seemed highly irritated at his protective statement. " You should be thanking him."

Loren scoffed a bit, but seemed to realize what she said was true. He looked back at Donovan. " Your name?"

Donovan answered what was always his answer for that question," Boss."

" Boss, I expect you desire payment for your assistance." Loren assumed, taking another drag from his cigarette, and returning his arm to his side.

Donovan chuckled, finding more humor in the mans accent as he continued on. Though money sounded nice, it wasn't necessary. He protected Viola willingly, not for payment. Plus, he had plenty of his own cash, " No I don't." he answered. " But a cab would be nice."

" Reasonable." Loren nodded, satisfied. " I like you."

Donovan chuckled lightly, " Good to know."

Loren nodded to Donovan, and whispered something to one of his men that stood behind him before turning back to Garrett, who looked stressed out again. He must've thought the heat was taken off him. Ha, wrong.

Viola grabbed Donovan's hand and escorted outside. He pulled back, kind of wanting to see Garret get what was coming to him, but decided against it. The quicker he got back home, the better.

However, he did hear yells coming from both Garret and Loren. Loren's was more angry, and Garrett's was more scared. There was a gunshot, and then there wasn't any yelling at all.

Donovan and Viola walked to the road, and stood on the edge. It was quiet for a moment before Viola spoke, " Well, it's been fun." Viola said, with a small smirk.

" Yeah, getting shot up, captured, then shot up again was just amazin'." Donovan said, but he couldn't help but laugh a little, she joined him.

" Whatever." Viola said. " You liked it." she added.

Another set of footsteps came, and Viola turned around. There was one of her guys holding Donovan's pistols. Donovan smiled at the sight of them. If there were ever an inanimate object that he could fall in love with, it'd be those pistols.

She took them from the man, who then walked back inside, and returned the guns to Donovan. He nodded at thank you.

Donovan shrugged lightly, " Maybe." he said, and just after, a yellow cab pulled up in front of them. Donny inwardly sighed and stepped toward it, opening the door. He looked at her again before sitting down. He honestly didn't really want to leave yet.

" But getting shot up doesn't make you want to stay away from me, does it?" Viola asked. She looked unphased, casual. It was difficult to see, but if you looked hard enough, her expression signaled so much more. She didn't want him to answer 'yes' to that question.

Donovan shook his head, " Nah, I like danger." he answered with a slight smile, " Especially when it comes in your form."

" VIOLA!" Came a shout from inside. Loren wanted her.

" Well, I'll see you soon?" She asked, as she prepared to turn around.

Donovan nodded, " Yeah, call me."

Viola nodded and turned to walk away. Donovan finally completely sat down, and shut the cab door. He looked to the driver, about to tell him where to go, when in his peripheral vision he saw Viola walk up to the door. He lowered his window and looked out.

She held her hand out to him, in it, his purple cap from earlier. He shook his head and pushed her hand back, " You can keep it. I got plenty." she nodded and put it on. Plus, it did look nice on her.

Looking up at her again, he decided that he wanted to try something. He waved a finger, " Come 'ere." and she did, though she looked a bit confused. She leaned down on the door, and as soon as she was close enough, Donovan closed the gap and his lips met hers.

This kiss was different, it wasn't hungry, or lust filled. He simply wanted to feel her lips on his. She pulled away slowly, satisfied, but confused, " I wanted to kiss you without worrying about some gunshots." he smiled, and she returned it.

" I thought you liked danger." Viola commented with raised eyebrows and laughed, he laughed also. But then slightly frowned hearing another shout from the garage.

" Bye." Viola said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He watched her run off, still mystified about how she could do so with heels, and rolled up his window when she disappeared from his vision.

He gave the driver instructions, and sat back as the taxi pulled off the lot.

A lot of shit went down, he did like danger, so it wasn't that big of a deal. He found that he couldn't even get mad at her, when he probably should. She got him into mess that could've got him killed. But, he didn't regret a minute of it.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to have these high school crush feelings he was gaining for her. He'd only been driving for a few minutes, and was ashamed to say he already missed her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well'p, that's it for chapter five. Chapter six will be out soon. Please leave a **review** if you enjoyed this, or have any comments. All of them are greatly appreciated._

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Taylor(:_


	6. The Heist

DONOVAN.

11:30 AM.

Donovan had been in the cab for a little more than a half an hour before arriving at the Saint's crib. It'd felt like longer though, and he was quickly getting tired of sitting on the uncomfortable, old, crusty, leather seat.

He was mentally preparing himself for the heist that would go off as soon as he got dressed. The crew had decided that they'd dress themselves in Johnny Gat mascot outfits that their company had just put out. It would definitely signal who they were, but that was the point, they wanted publicity. Besides, who doesn't want to be Johnny Gat?

Other thoughts crossed his mind during the ride over, and he tried to empty his mind of all the thoughts that pertained to Viola. He'd have to keep doing so until he could get a handle on his emotions, and could take their fuck-buddy relationship more seriously.

Then another thought came to him, his phone. He knew his crew must've called him ten million times when he was gone, especially this morning when he didn't come home. All of them were bound to be pissed, but especially Shaundi. She was real high strung now a days, and Donovan's behavior was sure to piss her off.

He looked on the seat next to him, and there were his pistols, right next to them was his phone and earpiece. He didn't remember them being handed to him, but whatever. He picked up his cell, and turned it back on. It was a good thing that it was water proof. Otherwise, he would've been screwed.

As soon as it powered up, a purple pop-up box came on the screen. It read:

**Johnny **(Text) _3_

**Johnny **2 missed calls

**Pierce **(Text) 2

**Pierce **2 missed calls

**Shaundi **(Text) 7

**Shaundi **10 missed calls

Uh huh, just as he'd thought. Marvelous, Shaundi was gonna give him hell when he got back. Johnny and Pierce, they'd be a bit upset, but Shaundi would probably go overboard.

The car pulled to a halt, and the driver turned to Donovan, " The Syndicate has you covered." he said, and Donovan nodded.

" Tell 'em thanks." Donovan said before getting out of the car. The cab drove off, and Donny walked up to the building, to meet up with his crew.

They were in the apartment, just like the night before, when Donovan entered. Just Johnny, Pierce and Shaundi were in the room, and, of course, Shaundi was the first one to notice him. " Where the hell were you! ?" She said snappily as he walked completely in and shut the door behind him.

"Out." Donovan answered calmly, as he glanced at Shaundi. Once again, she looked as if smoke was ready to come out of her ears.

She huffed, " Well you look like shit." And he probably did. He hadn't looked at a mirror yet, but he could feel his hair sticking up in all the wrong places, he was dirty as hell, and he probably smelled.

" You do." Johnny said smoothly. He just walked out of the bathroom, and walked up to Shaundi's side. He looked Donovan up and down. " What the hell happened to you?"

Pierce came out of the kitchen, a beer in his right hand. His eyebrows raised as he looked at Donovan," And where the hells your hat, man?" he asked.

Donovan could see how that would be out of the ordinary. He was basically always wearing a hat, he didn't like to deal with his hair much. There was always something on his head.

As Donovan readied to tell the whole story, he stopped. They didn't need to know all his business. Yesterday and that morning really wasn't a 'secret' per se, but he didn't feel like telling everyone. So, instead he just shrugged.

" It's a long story." Donovan said, answering all their questions. " Let's just get this heist over with aight?"

They all looked at him oddly, and Gat and Pierce nodded. The guys turned, and continued to get their ammo together, filling their pockets with it.

Shaundi, however, kept her eyes on him, not turning away. Her eyebrows narrowed slightly, not angry, but questioning, and it told him she knew there was more to it. It actually kind of made him mad. Why'd she think she was so special. She didn't deserve to know more than anyone else…did she?

He pretended he didn't see the look, and just went to his room, where the mascot outfit and mask was waiting for him.

FOURTY MINUTES LATER…

After Donovan properly showered, and freshened up, got dressed, and got their guns and other things, the crew headed out.

They'd dropped off an angry Pierce and headed to the bank, where everything was about to go down.

As Donovan pulled to a halt, he looked out of the window at Josh who stood by the building wearing a grey blazer, a white shirt and blue jeans. He had sunglasses on, probably to hide his identity, and his arms crossed. Seeing the car, he whipped his hair out of his face, and strolled over. He was entirely too full of himself.

Donovan rolled his eyes, and looked back at his friends, " I can believe we're rolling with this douche." he said, and Gat nodded in agreement.

" It's all Shaundi's fault." Gat said, and she crossed her arms.

" Whatever." Shaundi replied, looking out of the window at him, " The more authentic the movie, the better."

Donovan sighed, as Gat did about the same. Gat was more against the whole entertainment thing than he was, though he was on more Saint's merchandise than any of them. He claimed it was turning them into pussies. He even said that he wondered when the Saint's stopped being a gang.

Donny kind of wondered too.

The three Saints stepped out of the car, and Shaundi handed Birk a mascot helmet, while Birk gaped at her.

" Helllllo, there." Said Birk, he said, raising an eyebrow, " You want an autograph before we go into war?" he said low, and breathy, " We might not make it out." Shaundi didn't reply, and instead made a disgusted face as she walked ahead of them, barely waiting for the three guys.

" I'll just sign a picture of my face and give it to you later. Sound good?" he shouted after her, before jogging on.

Gat and Donovan shared a look. What the hell were they getting themselves into?

They were now in the hallway just in front of the bank foyer, a door was blocking them from sight. After Birk finished watching one of their Japanese commercials (He'd felt he needed to get in the zone), Gat gave him a pair of pistols to use, and gave him the duffel bag of equipment they needed to put over his back.

" Grand larceny's right up there." Said Gat, pointing to the door. He looked at Birk, " You ready for this?"

" No worries." Birk smirked, " I do my own stunts." he nodded arrogantly.

Shaundi scoffed, as she turned on her voice modifier on her neck. It was her idea for everyone to have one, but they were uncomfortable. " You're just a ride-a-long, man." said Shaundi, sounding a bit more manly with the modifier. " So don't get all Hong Kong style in there." she said seriously.

Birk put a hand to his chest, " I am a Method actor. If I'm gonna play a Saint with any degree of emotional truth….." he paused dramatically, and turned his modifier on, "I gotta make it real."

Shaundi lulled her head back and groaned. Donovan and Gat looked at her with a look that said, " I told ya so."

Donovan reloaded his gun, put his modifier and helmet on and said, " Trust me, Birk, I'll be real."

Birk's mouth dropped open, " You guys are robbing a bank dressed as yourselves?" he said shock. In truth, it wouldn't make any sense to do so. But they _wanted_ the publicity. Plus, who else would have the nerve to rob a bank with no assurance that they wouldn't give up.

Regardless, the crew, like they did every month, paid off the police so it was guaranteed they wouldn't be arrested.

Gat, with his helmet and modifier already on said, " Hell yeah, who doesn't wanna be Johnny Gat." he chuckled, cocking his gun.

Birk smiled and slowly put his helmet on, " Post modernism. I love it." he said with a jerk of his head.

They walked into the bank. It was red and black, spacious and expensive looking. Ceiling to floor windows, covered the right wall, and along the other was a line of bank tellers behind the desk. Smack dab in the middle of the room was a circular desk, for security, next to the desk was a statue of what looked like a Spartan. The colors and things looked strangely familiar…

As they walked in, Donovan shot at the ceiling, " Alright people-!"

Donovan was cut off by the thump of Birk's feet ontop of the security desk, " NOBODY MOVES, NOBODY DIES!" he said, darkly. He sounded like a complete and total idiot.

" Birk!" Gat yelled at him.

Birk's demeanor went back to normal, and he looked at Gat, " Sorry, jumped his line. Can we go again?"

Ignoring him, Donovan sat up on the same desk. He waved his gun at the tellers, " Ya'll know the drill."

Gat laid a bag down a few feet from the tellers, and waited as they got in line to put the money in the bag. He waved them on as he did so.

A customer, who stood looking dumb founded raised his hand. Donovan looked at him and nodded. " Can..Can I get a picture?" he asked, and Donovan nodded. It was good to please to fans. He jumped off of the desk and walked over to the guy as the guy handed Shaundi his camera.

As Donovan neared him, Birk was busy yelling insults at the tellers. He ignored him briefly and took the picture.

"Say 'sleaze'." Said Shaundi as she snapped a pic. Despite the helmet, the flash got to him. And as he opened his eyes to clear the colored dots from his vision, that's when he saw the huge symbol on the wall in front of them.

He didn't even look back as the tellers whipped out guns and started shooting.

The symbol in front of him was a star. The same star he saw at Viola's apartment. He should've known. He couldn't tell by the colors, the expensiveness?

This bank? This bank belonged to The Morning Star.

" God-Fucking-Damnit."

VIOLA.

11:30 AM

Since Donovan left, Viola had remained at Loren's side. She'd wondered where Kiki was, but knew she was probably dealing with business. She was always busy.

Loren, wanting to take over what was going to happen to this hideout now that the Syndicate would take ownership, allowed Viola to leave, and she did. She took one of Morningstar's cars back to the Penthouse. After thinking about it, it was probably where her sister might be. Plus, she wasn't really in the mood to deal with anything financial. It would also take her mind off Donovan, who she'd been thinking about instead of paying attention to anything Loren was saying.

That would have to change. Those feelings weren't allowed.

She made it back to her Penthouse within the hour, half an hour at most. When she stepped out of the elevator, tons of their guys were busy carrying things. Broken glass, wood, furniture. She immediately knew that they were cleaning up after what'd happened earlier. But who'd organized it?

Just as the questioned entered her mind, it was answered. She could hear a low, angry, sultry voice coming from above her, and she knew exactly who it was.

Kiki.

She jogged upstairs to join her.

" What the hell do you mean it'll cost more?" Kiki asked. Viola found her talking, welll more like screaming at one of the male members. " I said I wanted the bullet-proof windows, and you didn't get them installed. That's why we're in this damn predicament!" she threw her hands up, exasperated. The member shrunk under her gaze. She couldn't blame him, Kiki was pretty intimidating when she wanted to be.

That's when Viola completely walked into the room," Why not just go to hell with it and move above Safeword?" Viola suggested.

" Yeah, that'll do—_you_." Kiki said, she apparently hadn't realized it was Viola till the last second.

" Uh, yeah, me." Viola said, and Kiki's eyes narrowed.

" You know this is your fault right?" Kiki asked.

Viola rolled her eyes, " It's my fault that _they_ kidnapped _me. _" she scoffed, " That's logical."

Kiki paused, she obviously knew what Viola said made perfect sense, but Viola knew that her sister was entirely to stubborn to admit it. Just like she would've predicted, Kiki opened her mouth for a pointless rebuttle.

She looked Viola up and down but then blinked once or twice, as if she'd realized something. " Who's shit is that?" she asked.

Viola looked down at her self. Wow, she hadn't even realized. She still wore Donovan's clothing that he'd given her. She'd kind of dismissed it, and wasn't in a hurry to change.

" And why the fuck do you have it on?" Kiki raised both of her manicured brows, and scanned her sister once more. Her face scrunched up, showing her distaste.

Viola replied first by rolling her eyes, she suddenly didn't feel the need to answer her questions. It really wasn't any of her business. She turned on her heel and walked to the closet in order to find something else to wear. She quickly donned her usual attire.

" So it was a guy?"

Again, Viola shrugged. Not everyone needed to know all her business.

…

FOURTY-MINUTES LATER…

Viola had entered the Morningstar's office building. Again, she was pelted with questions by her staff, but the questions mostly referred to her safety. She could gladly say she was fine, thanks to Donovan.

She now sat in her office, supposedly taking care of bills and things, when in reality she was playing a game of solitaire. The bills could hold off one more day, couldn't they?

But not even solitaire could hold her interest it seemed. All thoughts always returned back to before. The thing that bothered her the most was the fact that she probably wasn't in his worries at all. She had met him at a club, and they had fucked within twenty minutes of meeting each other. Who was to say that he wasn't with someone else now?

Viola would need to have that outlook to. Donovan was an attractive man, just like Viola was an attractive woman. She could get just as many guys as Donovan could get girls, so just like he probably would, she needed to get out there.

As a matter of fact, she should go out with Kiki that night, get away from the thoughts of the blonde for the day at least.

Nodding her head in satisfaction, she reached for the phone. But it rang before she touched it. She jumped back in surprise, before calming herself and picking it up. She put it to her ear and said. " Viola DeWynter."

" M-Ms. DeWynter?" Said a male voice from across the line. They sounded afraid. Maybe it was their first time on the job.

" That's what I said…?" Viola replied. She sighed heavily, she didn't have time for this. " What is it?"

" We h-have a code red Ms. DeWynter…."

Viola waited for them to continue, but they didn't. " And…?"

" Someone has held up MidMorning bank." They finally said, " The police and swat have been sent in but there's been no arrest."

" No arrest?" Viola sighed. The police were ridiculous. If they hadn't gotten them yet, when was it going to happen? And if the SWAT team was there and there was no arrest, they were going to have a problem. This was why there were gangs to begin with. The police could never get anything done.

" No, not yet ma'am." the man replied.

" Do we have the camera feed?" Viola asked, she needed to see this shit for herself. Therefore when she gave the officers a piece of her mind, she had some fuel to add to her fire.

" Yes."

Another long pause. Viola groaned, " What fucking channel?"

" Channel 3."

" Thank you." She said. She put the phone back down, and reached for the remote that sat next to it. Across her room and in the corner was a sleek flat screen tv. On it was all the channels she'd ever need. Even for occasions such as this one.

She flipped the tv on, and changed to the channel told to her. She sat forward in her chair, to better see the screen in front of her. There it was. The SWAT team was flying in through the windows of the top floor while being shot at by three people in mascot uniforms.

It was obvious that the Saints were getting the upper hand. This was not okay.

She picked up the phone once more, and put it to her ear. " Operator." Said a femal voice over the line.

" Get me the police department."

" Yes, Ma'am. Hold one second, please."

" Whatever." There was a small quick, and elevator music quickly flowed through to her ear. It wasn't too bad to deal with, until it'd been well over a minute and she still hadn't spoken to an officer. As she waited, her eyes drifted back to the television in front of her.

The guys in the outfits were still shooting at the SWAT, still beating them out. Hell, it was like they had no prior training at all. Did they bring in new guys to handle this?

" Hello, Steelport police department." An officers low burly voice was over the line.

" Are you aware that my bank is being held up?" Voila said, her voice sharp. She sounded well pissed off. The officer coughed nervously. He knew who she was.

" Yes, Ms. DeWynter."

" So _why_ aren't the criminals in your custody?" She asked, he went to reply but she didn't even let him answer. She was getting pissed off now. She looked on the screen and yet another five members were shot and killed. " How is it that _three_ fuckers with guns have been killing waves of the fucking _SWAT team?" _She added loudly.

" Ms. We're trying the best we can."

" Well try harder!" She yelled, " Get some more people in there! Do your fucking job!"

" Yes, Ms. DeWynter." Was all the man could say before she slammed the phone down.

She walked around her desk and back over to the tv. Both hands rested on her hips as she looked up at the screen. They were now attaching some kind of contraption to the top of the vault. She realized that they were trying to remove it.

How could this happen? As much security as there was at that bank, and they couldn't kill three people? Who were they, some type of assassins?

She squinted to get a better look, but they were no one she'd seen before. They were obviously well established, judging by their attire. They were wearing all purple, a symbol adorned on their chests. It was a fleur…

Her eyes widened. She'd seen that shit before…on Donovan.

" Oh no."

**_DONOVAN_**

It would be okay. It'd allll be okay. Donovan and the crew just need to get the damn vault and bounce. Plus, who was to say Viola would even know it was them? He was wearing a mask for god's sake. And if they didn't get caught, it'd all be fine. All of it.

That's what Donovan kept telling himself as he stood atop the vault, shooting at the SWAT team members trying to kill him. He was freaking out of the inside, didn't know what to do. This whole thing was supposed to be like every other heist they'd ever done, but something was amiss here. First of all, there were way too many SWAT members for it to be natural, someone had sent reinforcements. Second, they were supposed to be done with this fifteen minutes ago. The tellers were simply supposed to let them pass, let them get to the vault and go without a fight.

All this? Something was wrong.

And Donovan knew it was simply because they'd decided to attack the wrong fucking bank. The bank that belong to the Morningstar. One of the biggest gangs in steelport. God he wished Shaundi told them. Maybe it wasn't her fault, maybe she didn't know, but god damnit he wished she told him. If she did they wouldn't be in this predicament.

He shouldn't have really cared what would happen. Being a Saint, you had to get used to this kind of thing, it was how it always was, how it always would be, but he couldn't help but think of Viola, and what she would say. He definitely, for sure, would never get to touch her again. It was her gang, her property he was fucking up. And she probably would kick his ass.

He shouldn't have cared, but he did.

All those thoughts were distracting him. But he was soon brought back into reality.

In the distance he saw a black spec. Slowly the spec grew and grew, until he realized it wasn't a spec. It was a fucking chopper. A chopper that was losing control.

" Oh, shit!" Donovan cursed. He pulled on the ropes he was hanging onto, trying to get the attention of the man controlling the chopper carrying the fault. " MOVE MOVE MOVE!" he screamed, but to no avail. The driver couldn't possibly hear him.

In a split second, the helicopter crashed into his own. Donovan lost the grip on the rope and slid off of the vault. He slid towards the building, and while that was happening his senses kicked into overdrive. 'Survive' it shouted at him, and that's was exactly what he was going to do.

A ledge caught his eye. He neared it and knew he had one chance. One chance or he was dead.

" One.." He was close.." Two.." Closer now…Almost there… " Three." He threw himself up, and caught the metal just in time.

He heaved himself up, and his arms gave way as he rolled onto the carpet of the bulding's floor. He closed his eyes for a split second, loving the fact that he just got away.

But, he celebrated to quickly.

When he opened his eyes, he was surrounded on all sides by men dressed in black, aiming guns at him.

" Ohhhh _shit._"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you guys liked it, even though I'm a jerk and you've been waiting for ages. Haha._

_Please leave a **REVIEW** because they're much appreciated, as are alerts. As a matter of fact, the only reason I updated today was because of a reminder. Someone alerted my story and I was like, " Damn, I really should get back to writing that Saints Row Story."_

_See ya in the next update!_

_-Taylor(:_


End file.
